The Disney and DreamWorks Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women
by galaxydefender4life
Summary: A boarding school for new successors for the Disney Co. and DreamWorks has been started in place of a peace treaty between the owners of the two companies. A cliche idea, but it had to be done. Characters from most Disney and DreamWorks movies. Modern day AU.
1. The Beginning of Something New

**A/N: Yeah, so I know this whole AU boarding school/college thing for Disney and DreamWorks is really friggin cliche and there's a ton of these, but I couldn't help it. The ideas just keep coming! You should take a read, and leave me feedback. That'd be wonderful. Also, I think I'm going to take quite a bit of liberties with the original plots, like ages of the characters, and ships. If you don't approve of one of my non-canon ships that'll probably happen later- get out. Wait no, don't do that. Stay awhile and enjoy the other, hopefully decent, good parts. I'd like that.**

**No, I do not own anything, and I really hate author notes, so don't expect too many of these, at least not in the beginning of a chapter. Yeah, read this story. And my cover image is a drawing by Kristina Webb.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

On her first day of school at The Disney and DreamWorks Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women, Rapunzel Gothel, age 18, walked through the school's gates into the campus with a suitcase. Having said a tearful goodbye to her mother, the distinguished Dame Gothel of a province in the province of Corona, before flying to the academy, Rapunzel took confident steps into her new life. Her mother had insisted on going with her to the school, but since they'd already toured the grounds before, Rapunzel had set her foot against Mother coming. She wanted to make an impression as being independent.

The Academy was set up by two rival companies with an extravagant amount money- Michael Mouseman and Shrek Duloc in a peaceful ground between the two- in an attempt to raise successful students as part of their legacy. The school offered a multitude of classes, from culinary arts, to economics, to film production, to simple mathematics. With a board of directors that hand picked fifty students a year, as it didn't matter what grade a student was in. Money didn't affect much, but they did cause the board to look more closely at your application. One had to have a rather diverse application in order to get accepted. The Academy had no exact grade systems, but the youngest age that a student could start attending the school was 8, and the oldest, 24, as long as they met certain requirements, such as avoiding a total of four disciplinary punishments, and staying at or above a GPA of 4.0 in all their enrolled classes.

As Rapunzel headed towards the main office building on campus, a boy carrying a briefcase, who looked around fourteen, crashed into her. With his round Harry Potter-esque glasses askew, he looked at her apologetically and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry. Hi, my name's Cornelius. Cornelius Robinson. Is this your first day?"

"Hey, it's totally fine. My name's Rapunzel, and yes, it is my first day here," she said as she looked around. "Is that so obvious?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

"No, not at all," he grinned. "You'll fit right in with the crowd here."

"So are you a student here? I'm sorry, but I'm curious, and I have to ask. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in a month. I'm just finishing up some credits to graduate within the week, but I'm giving some lectures and teaching a few classes this year," he said, fairly modestly.

"Oh, wow! That's so amazing. I just turned eighteen, and here's you, only fourteen, already making a difference! What do you do?"

"I invent things. I want to help change the world and make it a better place. What are you here to learn?"

"That's great. You're a great person. Me, on the other hand? I have no idea what I want to do. I just wanted to get out of my surroundings at home, and see the world. Who knows what's out there?"

"That's a great mindset. Keep moving forward, and I'm sure you'll make it. Do you need help finding anything, Rapunzel?"

"Nope, I think I'll be fine. Thanks, Cornelius!" and with a wave, she set off again.

* * *

"HI! How are you? My name's Rapunzel Gothel, and I'm a new student here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The receptionist in the office gave her a thin-lipped smile and blankly stared at her through her round glasses. "Yes, I believe your mother sent us the transcripts of your records. Here's your schedule, your boarding and food information, the key to your dorm room, and some information about the town. Orientation for new students will be held in the general purpose Great Hall. Have a good day, Miss Gothel. Next student, please."

Rapunzel walked out of the building, dragging her suitcase and a backpack. Using the map that the office lady had given her, she attempted to search for her dormitory. Having trouble locating it, she sought help. Seeing several people who looked like students on the school grounds wearing matching shirts that read "HELPER", Rapunzel approached one of them. As she went to one of them, one of the helpers with a black pixie cut turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, my name's Snow. Do you need help finding anything?"

"Actually, yes, thank you Snow. I'm having a bit of trouble finding my dorm. It's Building E, room 8?"

"Oh, that's easy. Just go up the stairs, and it'll be the second door on the right. Come find me if you need anything else."

"Thanks!" Rapunzel headed into Building E, otherwise known as the Enchanted House, and made her way to the room. She weaved her way through a crowd of girls on the first floor, and climbed up the stairs. She inserted the key she had received in the office, and turned. Closing her eyes, she opened the door to Room 8. She opened her eyes to a decently sized room with a two beds, a desk, two dressers, and a nightstand. There were two other doors, on the right side of the room, side by side. She opened both of them, to a bathroom- _Thank God_, she thought to herself- and a closet. First things first, she decided to start decorating her half of the room and unpack her belongings. She had only brought one suitcase, but the rest of her stuff were in boxes at home, waiting to be shipped within the next week. She started by folding and organizing her clothes into the dressers.

* * *

Merida Mor'du was in a bad mood. She was pissed off. Having just turned eighteen last month **(If **_**Brave**_ **was a modern AU, I'm having the events of the contest happen when she was 14, so this happens four years later. Her brothers are now 8.)**, she was reminded of when her parents had tried to arrange a marriage, no, a contest, with her as the prize. This was the twenty-first century, where Westernization swept the planet, and arranged marriages were subplots from the Dark Ages. This was America, home of the free, not somewhere random like, for instance, Scotland, or anything. Just because it was a family tradition did not mean she had to partake it in. She had run away then, and prevented the deal from happening. Now she was being shipped to a private school halfway across the country! And worse yet, the three guys that her parents had tried to force her into a trap with were all going to be there. Apparently one of the most selective schools, she hadn't even been the one to submit her own application. Her parents had done it for her, Just because she could take care of herself, and had unintentionally built up a great resume for herself did not mean that she wanted to go to the so called Disney and DreamWorks Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women. This was absurd. She was going to kill the first person that crossed her, along with all three of those brainwashed bobbleheads- Alistair Macintosh, Bruce Dingwall, and the babbling idiot, Cormac MacGuffin. For goodness sakes, Cormac MacGuffin wasn't even understandable when he had talked, which was rare, because of his rushed, mumbly speaking.

The car stopped, and her mother looked at her, in an attempt to smooth things over.

"Mother, don't even say anything. I don't get why I couldn't stay at the school at Dunbroch. It was perfectly acceptable, and I was doing fine there!"

"Merida- you're so grown up now. I'm proud of you, and your father and I are very sorry about that. We just thought it was for the best. And it's such a little school! You'll have so many more opportunities here."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, _Mother_," Merida said, not caring much.

Elinor Mor'du only wanted what was best for her daughter. The two got out of the parked car, and started taking her stuff out. Merida didn't want any help from her traitor mother, who hadn't bothered to help with her attempts to get out of coming here. They unloaded six boxes and two suitcases and a laundry basket out of the trunk. "Stay here until I find something to help me take those into my room."

Already having been enrolled by her parents, in case she tried to run away, she had no choice but to attend. The tuition that her parents were paying was extravagant, and she might as well make the best of it. Merida walked dejectedly into campus, looking for a cart or something to help carry her belongings. Ahead of her, there was a guy with a rather nice build with an empty cart. She approached him. "Hey, are you done with that?"

He looked at her, and seemed rather surprised. Hesitating a bit, he answered. "This? Yeah! Yeah, I'm done with it."

He was rather cute up close. He had an open, honest face, with a frame of blond hair, with a bulky build of a jock."So then can I use it?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Do you want some help with it?"

"Well, since you offered. That'd be great!" They started walking to where her mother was. "My name's Merida, and this is my first time here."

"I've been going here for the last three years."

They reached her mother, and her mother did a double take and reached to hug the boy. "MacGuffin? Cormac MacGuffin? It's been so long!"

"Hi, Mrs. Mor'du. It's nice to see you again," MacGuffin said sheepishly. "Both of you."

Merida looked at him incredulously. "You recognized me, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. It'd be hard to forget hair like yours, Merida."

Pissed off again, and no longer as impressed with Cormac MacGuffin's looks again, she fumed. "Yeah, whatever. You two catch up, and I'm going to go find my room. Mom, I'll see you at break, MacGuffin- see you never. Bye." She stacked her boxes and suitcases onto the cart and walked away from two opened-mouthed figures staring at her back.

* * *

She made a stop at the office to pick up her key and a map and other orientation related things. _The Enchanted House_. She scoffed at the name. She went up the stairs and into Room 8. The door was open, and the room smelled like paint. There was a girl with blond hair in a ponytail down to her waist. The girl turned, and smiled hugely at her.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel! It's so nice to meet you. Are you Merida?"

"Yes, I am. Love what you're doing with the room, man," she said, as she took in the room.

"Oh, thanks! Is it a bit much? If it's too much, I can always tone it down, but I think it's turning out nicely so far. I hope you don't mind it." On her side of the room, the wall was painted a dark, rich blue, with bright suns and floral patterns beginning to take shape.

"No, not at all! I might as well have you do something great to my side, too."

"Really? That'd be great! I like you already, Merida."

"You're pretty great too, Rapunzel. I think we'll get along." Merida opened her first box, with a sigh. At least her roommate seemed like a nice person, even if she was a bit too happy. Way too happy. Things could've turned out worse.

* * *

****A/N: So there's the first chapter, hope you stick with it!****


	2. Of Arguments and Stalkers

**Chapter 2**

****Violet had always been good at hiding and blending in. And now, she was demonstrating it. She was the quiet one of the family, well-behaved and demure, while her whole family had always been loud and obnoxious, drawing attention to themselves wherever they went. Her mother, Helen Parr was a retired contortionist, still very flexible; her father, Mr. Incredible, a retired world renowned bodybuilder who had even been Mr. Universe one year. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible; 'a match made in heaven', claimed the tabloids.

But lately, they'd been fighting again. About this, about that, the curtain detail, and the food they ate. Her father looked back at what he called _The Glory Days_ wistfully, while her mother nitpicked about how it could never be again. _The Glory Days_ were over, having been for a while when a controversy of the organizations of many athletes struck the world. A select few of the 'supers' as they were called (super women, super men) were brought to a negative limelight as their controversial habits were brought to attention. Many people who had idolized them had developed eating disorders and were starving themselves and exercising almost 24/7 in order to be just like them by the time that _The Glory Days_ had wrapped up.

Nowadays, all her parents did was quarrel. The scene in front of her was a perfect example.

"Bob, I told you to turn that way!"

"If you keep criticizing my driving, why aren't you the one driving?"

"I'm not criticizing you, Bob. I just need you to listen to me!"

"I'll listen to you when you're right, Helen."

"Bob! You missed the exit! Now we'll have to go around. Why can't you ever do anything right?"

"Moooooooom, Daaaaaaad, you said you two wouldn't fight until you dropped us off!"

Helen and Bob turned and looked at the children in the backseat of the car. Violet looking out the window, tuning the situation out with earbuds in her ear, Dash with an incredulous look on his face, and Jack-Jack on the verge of tears with a quivering lip.

Helen's eyes softened, and apologized. "I'm sorry, honey. We're sorry, aren't we Bob?" she asked pointedly at the driver.

"Sure we are, Helen. Sorry, bud."

Violet's parents were going to a marriage counseling class on some cruise, in hopes that they'd be able to fix the rift that had grown between them due to Bob's long working hours. Jack-Jack was going to be left with Kari, a neighbor of the Parrs', while Violet and Dash were finally going to the Academy that the family had considered for a while, but had not been able to send them due to financial issues. Very recently, Bob had come into some money due to the death of his mother, and the school had finally looked over their applications and given them scholarships. An athletic scholarship in Dash's case. Although he was bright, he had attention issues and would get into lots of trouble at his old school. He would hopefully be at a better setting at the Academy, both in a competitive lighting and a better education suited to his needs. His scholarship was awarded due to his cross-country and track reputation. He had received the athletic genes of the family. Violet was going to the Academy because of her research on the scientific field. On zero-point energy, to be exact. Her scholarship covered her class fees and meals and boarding. She was grateful. She'd be getting out of all these issues her parents were going through, and she could be more independent.

Maybe this was a turn for the better.

* * *

"Alright, take five!"

A group of sweaty athletes on the track broke apart and headed for water.

"Hey, Astrid! Is it true that we're getting that record runner?" asked one of the panting members on her team.

"Yeah, Ariel. Where'd you hear that? He's supposed to be here in about an hour or so." As team captain of track and field and cross-country, Astrid Hofferson was the fastest one on the team, and everyone knew it. She was tough and deadly; no one dared to cross her. She was due to go to the Olympics in 2020, in another two years. Reportedly, a fourteen-year-old transfer named Dash Parr who was due in another hour was supposed to rival her time. Finally, some competition.

Stretching some more and after getting some water, she called the end of break.

* * *

"Ow!" a voice cried out, as she accidentally ran over a guy, as she turned a corner.

She began to apologize, before she realized who it was. "You again? Seriously, are you stalking me or something?"

With those beautiful brown eyes of his, he denied it. "No, I swear! I'm sorry!"

"Forget it," she muttered, and brushed past him and started walking away.

He was some kid with a weird nickname, Hiccup. He was also the only son of one of the chairmen. When he was younger, he was bullied, and as soon as his father had found out, that eight-year-old bully had been expelled.

Just this past week, she'd seen him at least ten times. At the store in the fruit section, at the library getting a book for college-level calculus. At a line at the movies for some foreign subtitled film at a fairly underground cinema. Every time she turned around, he was there. Every time she went somewhere for some alone time, he was there. All her interests, he seemed to share. Except for the running part. There was no way it could be a coincidence. She ought to file a restraining order, but had never done anything but be extremely awkward. _Whatever_, she thought, and carried on with her life.

Or at least she tried.

She tried, before a beefy arm belonging to Scott Jorgensen wrapped around her. She punched him.

"Aw, babe! Don't be like that. You love this. This manly piece of sexy."

She sneered at him. "Scott, I thought I told you to stay away from me. We broke up for a reason."

Dating him had been one of the few mistakes she had ever made. Clingy, stupid, excessively needy, and rude; Scott Jorgensen had not been a good boyfriend. She tried to get him out of her life, only to have him follow her around like a lost puppy. She was a downright bitch to him, but he didn't seem to care, or maybe nothing got through his thick skull. She felt a bit bad, but Scott's behavior was something that she could not be around.

"Scott. Stay away from me," she said, coldly. Now _him_, she could really file a restraining order against.

* * *

********A/N: For the two readers as of the moment, I'm really sorry for not updating.****


	3. Icy People

**A/N: Finals week's been crazy. Here's to this update!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Away from the crowd of incoming new students stood a white haired boy with icy blue eyes in a navy blue hoodie. As the other students ran around, eagerly greeting new friends and shouting to their old ones, Jack Frost stood in a corner, with a brooding look on his face. Ever since the big accident that had happened a little over a year ago, his parents couldn't look him in the eye, sending him here under the custody of his Russian uncle. He couldn't blame his parents, he couldn't look himself in the eye in the mirror anymore, either. He'd always been a pretty shy kid, but the accident had sent him spiraling into himself even more. He'd had barely any contact with "Uncle North" since he was about five. His uncle was a professor at the Academy, and he was able to get Jack admission into the school through recommendations, despite objections against him. All that he could remember of his estranged uncle were his huge height, his giant, muscular arms, tattoos, and intimidation.

As he stood against the wall, he kept an eye peeled for his uncle, but he was nowhere to be seen until Jack looked into the hub of people. Right in the middle of the crowd was a large man, well over six feet tall, matching the memories of his childhood, shaking with booming laughter, fraternizing with his soon-to-be classmates. Jack stared. There was none of the former intimidation that he remembered from an early age; just joy. He kept staring. The man eventually looked over at Jack and made eye contact. After a moment, he seemed to recognize Jack and made his way over to him, wading through the crowd of students.

"Jack! My boy!" North boomed in a heavily accented voice.

He stared back contemptuously.

Clapping him in the back rather hardly, North smiled widely at him, encouraging an answer.

Jack let out a small "Hello".

"Let me get you settled in! You must be tired, so let me get you rest and food." North led the way and Jack followed.

* * *

The two had gotten into another argument. Anna and Elsa sat cross armed, fuming, each refusing to look at the other. Something about Anna's partying habits, something about Elsa's refusal to connect with the outside world. The bond between the sisters had been weak since Anna was five years old. Elsa had been Anna's best friend, and Anna had been Elsa's until an unfortunate incident on the ice rink. Anna had slipped into a vegetative state for almost a month, and their parents had been worried sick. When Anna finally woke up, they blamed Elsa, and the family kept the accident a secret from Anna to prevent a repeat of the incident. Ever since then, Elsa had kept her fair distance from Anna ever since, and the words her father had told her, "Conceal, don't feel," remained with her until this day, ten years into the future. Other than the rift between the two, almost everything stayed the same. Elsa continued her skating with a bit of skepticism, and Anna found new ways to entertain herself.

The tragedy that happened just over three months before had destroyed whatever bond that the two sisters had shared over the course of their life. They no longer saw each other during the day, in their mansion. Elsa quit her passion in life- skating, and Anna resorted to partying, drugs, and other illicit activities. Elsa focused all her attention into studying and preparing to take over her parents' "kingdom" of sorts. Before her parents had passed, her father had been CEO of a car company and her mother had been the heiress of a fortune from her grandfather, who had been a successful computer developer. Altogether, her and Anna's inheritance had turned them into billionaires overnight.

As of now, they were in a limousine driven by one of their servants, Kai. They were being shipped off to the Disney and DreamWorks Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women. Kai's wife, Gerda, had filled out all the paperwork, following Anna's hospitalization due to her newfound illegal alcoholism after their parents' death. Although Elsa's eighteenth birthday had passed in the last month, and she was a legal adult, the chairmen of the company, Gerda, and Elsa herself had discussed that she was not fully ready to take over the company. She would be sent to a school to prep her for all the skills she would need to take over the company in three years time, when she was 21, in order to step out into society and public eye and maintain a good reputation. Anna would also go along to become more responsible.


	4. Oppressive Families and the Sort

**Since school's over, maybe I can finally have a decent update pattern. About the next character, she might not be very familiar, and if you haven't seen **_**The Croods**_**, you should definitely watch it. The animation is beautiful and Emma Stone is fabulous.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Oppressive Families and the Sort

Her parents, no, her whole family was going to kill her. She stared at the torn, fancy embellished envelope and the contents of it in her hand. The letter happened to be an acceptance letter at that, too. Her family happened to be strictly traditional. No new things, none at all. She had grown up homeschooled, with her only friends being her siblings. It was a miracle in itself that her parents had ever found each other.

Her family was eccentric. Although the Croods were a middle class family that lived comfortably, they happened to be the weirdos of the community. Everywhere they went, her family attracted looks with their actions. She had never liked being in the center of attention, and all she wanted was to break away into normalcy, away from the oddness of her family. Now that she finally had the opportunity, she wasn't sure how she was going to break it to her parents. Her mother would be disappointed for not being told, Thunk would probably cry, while Sandy wouldn't understand. Her grandmother was the only one that might understand, but her father, her father would be angry. Very, very angry. Angry enough to cut her off from the outside world for the next century.

She couldn't very well just walk into the house, waving the acceptance letter for all to see. Well, on second thought, she very well could, seeing as she had no other ideas or options. What she wanted most in the world was to get away, and this could be only chance in the near future.

She walked into the house, steeling her nerves. Her father and her little brother were playing video games, her grandmother was knitting, her mother was canning preserves, and her sister was gnawing on the leg of the dining room table. Her best option was most likely to talk to her mother, first of all. She was generally the most reasonable, and she could be the easiest to get through. She headed to the kitchen for her mother.

"Mom? I need to talk to you about something," she tentatively said.

"Anything, honey. Can you hand me that spoon?"

She got the spoon and gave it to her mom, deciding it best to just say it outright. "Mom, I got accepted into a prestigious school. It's called the Disney and DreamWorks School,,, er... Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women. The school year starts in a month. I got a partial scholarship for this essay I wrote on curiosity, and for my national ranking in test grades. Mom, I really need to go, and I think this would be really good for me."

"Sure, honey."

"You're okay with this?"

"Wait, what?" the information processed within Ugga Crood, and she was very confused.

"What?" came an inquisitive cry from the door. There was Thunk with a bowl in his hands.

A cry came from the living room. "Why are we asking so many questions?" Her father.

"Dad, Eep says she's going away to some school," explained Thunk to previous voice.

"What? Call Guy, we need a family meeting!"

As the family gathered into the living room, the door burst open, revealing Guy. "What's this?" he asked.

Ever since the Croods' move to this neighborhood, Guy had been with them, living with them, and opening the family's eyes to new things. It had taken some time, but her father had accepted him, and he was her only remaining option for escape. He had been the inspiration for Eep to write her essay, and he had been there for her whenever she needed him.

"Hey, y'all, guess what I'm doing in a month? I'm going to some fancy, private school! Hey, Eep, did you get your letter, too?"

"Yep," she said, with a grin, petting Chunky the Death Cat.

* * *

Ariel Trident was a success story of a student attending the Academy, even though it was against her father's wishes. At first, she had decided to transfer to the Academy, having met a boy, a recruit, at a party. His birthday party, in fact, that she had sneaked into with her friend, Vanessa. Ariel and Eric had exchanged greetings once that night, and she had saved him from drowning in the pool, due to him being pushed by a clumsy bypasser. He had fallen and he had hit his head on the side of the pool, and she had instinctively dived into the deep to save him, a complete stranger. After realizing what she had done, she ran away, with Vanessa promising to do damage control. When she went home, she did some minor stalking, nothing too illegal, and she had discovered that he went to school set up by the Disney and DreamWorks Foundation due to their newfound truce after decades of feuding, and that he was the only survivor of his family, and the sole heir of some fortune due to his parents having been important figures in Disney society.

She went and asked her father for her to be transferred over to the Academy from where she was now, on an island with nothing but water surrounding her for hundreds of miles. Her father owned the island, and he would not permit her to leave, causing her to go to her 'evil' aunt, Ursula, mother of Vanessa, to find a means of getting her to the mainland. Once Ursula found out why Ariel wanted a transfer, with just a signature, Aunt Ursula chartered a jet for Ariel to join her cousin, Vanessa, on the mainland at the school, with everything she needed, including tuition. Although Ursula Trident was individually wealthy on her own, she desired to acquire her brother's fortune as well, and Ariel's signature on a contract signified just that. When Ariel's butler, Sebastian, found out, he got Ariel to nullify the contract, and when her father, the 'King' realized the extent of his daughter's desire to attend the Academy, he arranged a transfer, and returned Ursula's money to her.

After all the complications, Ariel was made a student of the Academy, and when she got there, she realized that the boy who was the reason that she had come to the school in the first place was dating Vanessa, who had known of Ariel's feelings by that time, she felt betrayed and cut off all ties with Vanessa. Ariel Trident realized that her motives set feminists decades back, and she joined a feminist club, and the running team to test out her new mainland legs, while turning her back on swimming because it reminded her of her home. She still stalked Eric on all his social media, and rejoiced when he and Vanessa had broken up, when she had revealed her nature of being a backstabbing bitch, and although a relationship was nowhere in the picture, after a project where Ariel and Eric, she let him know that it was her that had saved her that one night, and they became fast friends. She also became fast friends with his dog, Max.

* * *

**So I'm not sure how well I'll be able to incorporate the classic Disney people, but I'll try my best. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	5. Meeting Flynn Rider

**So as of the moment where the events happen, Flynn, or Eugene, or whatever you prefer is 25, due to me not wanting Rapunzel to be a legal adult yet. So she's 17, and just extra, irrelevant info, Merida is 18.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Flynn Rider

Rapunzel and Merida decided to explore the campus grounds, attempting to discover secrets before the school year started. They had already been down to the stables and the library, as well as the tallest tower on campus. Now, they found themselves at some cafe owned by Disney, getting lattes.

Rapunzel found herself waiting alone for something new called a chai latte that Merida had said was good. Merida had gone to tame her frizzy hair in the bathroom because of the humid ocean air outside.

"Medium chai latte," a voice called out at the counter. Rapunzel skipped her way to the counter to receive her drink. When she got there, a large pair of hands handed her the drink. She looked up at the owner of the pair of hands.

The owner of the pair of hands winked at her and said, "Hey there, beautiful."

She flipped out. She stumbled and spilled the drink.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Blondie," the barista, who was decidedly male, said worriedly. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said trying to help clean up the mess.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got this. I'll make you another drink," he said.

"Oh, you don't have to!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but I will," he said with a grin.

So this is what a guy was like, Rapunzel mused to herself. He was different than what she expected with all of her mother's horror stories. No pointy teeth, no overwhelming rudeness, no monster-like qualities. He seemed very nice and caring. As she was sitting down at a table, her new friend Merida came bounding back into the cafe.

"Hey, I'm back," she announced.

"I think your drink is ready," Rapunzel told her. "Mine was done, until clumsy ol' me went and spilled it."

"That sucks," Merida said sympathetically. "Did you get a new one?"

"I was going to! But that really nice guy working there making the stuff told me not to worry about it."

"Wait," Merida started suspiciously. "That guy?"

"Yep. Why?"

"No, Rapunzel. You do not let guys that you don't know flirt with you. That is not allowed, because guys are bastards."

"Oh, Meridaaaa. I think you're being too hard on him. He was just being nice, I swear."

"Rapunzel. Guys like that aren't 'nice'. They are flirty, and they play with girls' hearts. Let's just get our drinks and get out of here."

Merida marched up to the counter for her drink, with Rapunzel following suit. "Look, buddy, the lady isn't a charity case."

Confused, the barista asked, "What?"

"Rapunzel here. She doesn't need some random guy paying for her."

Rapunzel tried to save the situation. "Merida, he was just being nice!"

"I sure was," the guy working the drinks said. "I'm Rider. Flynn Rider. And you are gorgeous, Blondie."

"Her name's Rapunzel, not Blondie. Don't try to objectify her," Merida snapped.

"You make me resort to… my smolder," Flynn Rider announced. And promptly continued to attempt to charm the frazzled girl.

Unaffected, she took out her wallet and gave the barista the exact amount of money for Rapunzel's drink. "Here," she placed the money on the counter, and took her drink and Rapunzel's drink, and stormed out.

"I'm so sorry," Rapunzel said, before scurrying away.

"Hey, Rapunzel! Come see me sometime," Flynn Rider called out to her.

"I will!"

As the girls walked out, Flynn Rider heard the crazy redhead say to the blonde one, "Don't encourage him!" and he smiled to himself.

* * *

Every day, Flynn Rider witnessed many of the students from the Academy come into the cafe where he worked. They ranged from little kids who looked so young, that they should've never left home, and people around his ripe old age of 25. Just now, he had encountered a cute little blonde, who seemed to be a ray of sunshine and her keeper, a crazy feminist redhead. Not that feminists were bad or anything, but that Merida girl just happened to take it to a whole new level. He didn't really want to find out what went out in her past to make her so… intense, but she seemed the complete opposite of the innocent golden girl she was with, Rapunzel.

Rapunzel seemed so naive, yet she was captivating. Everything about her drew him in. She couldn't be any more than 18, maybe younger. He shouldn't have been so flirty with her; he was too old for her. Oh, well. If her friend pulled her away, it'd be for the best.

"Large hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream," he called into the cafe.

And a very giggly blonde came up to the counter for her drink. "Thanks, sugar," she giggled.

"Hey there, cutie pie," he responded, due to instinct.

She introduced herself as Charlotte La Bouff, and they exchanged a few remarks, before a sighing girl came up to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I told you I wasn't going to be your little nanny today. And I told you I wasn't going to waste my money on stupid drinks."

Flynn Rider gave a very exaggerated gasp at the newcomer.

"Stupid?" he said, aghast.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I had this chapter all done for a while, but I had some issues with my last computer.**


	6. The Royalty

**Hi guys, how's it going? I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the people that left me comments, and it means a lot to hear what you have to say about this.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The "Royalty"

Aladdin Ward sat by the window in his dorm, staring down at all the oncoming horde of students. Having been taken in by the board of the Academy several years back, when the Academy was first started, in order to boost public opinion of the school. A big organization such as the Academy taking in young strays would make the school look better. Aladdin had been studying and boarding at the school for that period of time. He had never known his parents, and he had lived in an orphanage until the age of 12, which had been five years ago. His last name had been given to him; him being a ward of the state. He was not a particularly good student, due to the lack of trying. He'd always been a bright kid, and a rather fast learner, but he didn't use that learning when it involved schooling. He had another year until he was a legal adult, which meant another year before the Academy could kick him out without repercussions from the public.

As he watched, he saw the different types of people, and categorized them in his head. The competitive brainiacs. The jocks and the athletes. The arts department. More of the wards of the state, who were just like him. And then there was the royalty. He envied the royalty. The rich, the privileged, the ones who never had to try. The ones who popped out of the womb with a silver spoon and a bright future. The ones whose wealthy mommies and daddies provided everything for. Although he might feel this way, he was not ungrateful for the things that the Academy had provided for him.

As of the moment, he was watching another limousine pull up and drop off another new student. A dark-haired girl carrying a purse with hair that reached her waist and a tan complexion walked towards the gates as the chauffeur began unloading her luggage. With just a quick count, Aladdin counted 5 suitcases and 4 boxes of various sizes, and he'd bet a couple of his toes that there were still more in the car. She probably had her own luxury room. He thought about the people she'd fit right in with.

The Charming brothers- Christopher and William, Snow White, Aurora Rose, and all those various "princes", the guys who thought themselves perfect, such as Florian, Phillip, Naveen, Eric, Hans, and Adam. Their superiority went straight to their heads, and they surrounded themselves with beautiful things, which included beautiful people. There were so many more guys than there were girls, for some reason, and they all seemed to have been blessed with good looks. Well, he supposed Snow and Aurora and some of the guys weren't all bad, even nice, but some of the people that they associated with were some that he couldn't stand. On some occasions, Aladdin himself had even hung out with them, but for the most part, the guys were playboys that treated women as things, and they tossed their money around to get what they wanted.

* * *

Pretty much another typical day, the "royalty" gathered in the courtyard, sitting around their usual table. Although Snow and Rose were nowhere to be seen, the guys sat and evaluated the people that came through the gates, as their front row seats provided an excellent view of the trickling stream of both new and old students.

Pointing out a guy with long, brown, flowing locks, Hans nudged Adam. "Hey, is that guy trying to be like you? Because I don't think it's working out too well for him."

Adam scoffed. "He's not even relevant."

"Yeah, what's his name again? Florian, do you know that guy?"

Turning his attention away from phone, Florian Williams replied. "I believe his name is something really Scottish, or something of the sort. It starts with an A, maybe? Mac-something, I think, his last name is. Who knows?"

More newcomers arrived. "Hey isn't that Shang? Shang Li?" Phillip Edwards joined the conversation.

"Yeah, and his lackeys."

"He's a pretty cool guy. Him and I did weights together last year. His workout regimen is crazy, even I couldn't keep up," Chris Charming said, as him and Billy also joined the conversation.

"I heard he was into some weird shit."

With a smirk, Adam added, "Yeah, apparently that girlfriend of his used to be a guy."

"Wait, what? I thought she was a crossdresser, and she did that to apply to the school, because the girls ran out of space in housing, while there was still space for guys. And apparently she got by with that for almost a year," said Florian.

"Right, that's what I just said," Adam scowled.

"Okay, sure."

Two giggling girls approached the table with neon crop tops and short shorts. "Hiiiiii Christopher," the one with the black hair said. With a simpering smile, she plopped down on the space right next to him. "Let's take a selfie!" she squealed. "Come on, Ana, get on his other side!"

"And who might you be?" Chris Charming said, sneering, not quite living up to his name.

The black haired girl gasped. "Christopher! How can you not remember me? We, like, so totally had a moment that time in the elevator!"

"Yeah, that's not ringing any bells."

She gasped. The other girl, the orange haired one snickered. Saving both parties from any more damage, a blonde girl behind them called for them. "Drizella! Anastasia! Where do you want me to put your bags?"

The so called Drizella made a horrifying sound, and stomped her way to the blonde, and noticeably prettier girl. "Argh, Ella! You're so annoying! Christopher and I were recreating our moment, and you just _had_ to barge in, didn't you? You dirty whore."

The royal table laughed.

* * *

A while after the Chris incident passed, Snow and Rose arrived at the table, with a black haired, sophisticated girl on Snow's arm.

"Guys, this is Jasmine Abdul. This is her first day here," Snow introduced, then proceeded to make out with Florian.

"She's apparently in our dorm, so we brought her here," Rose said.

With a slight accent, Jasmine greeted the table.

"Well, hey there," Naveen said, finally turning his attention from his ukulele.

"What's up," Eric said with a nod.

"You're hot," said Hans.

"I agree with that," said Adam.

"Thanks."

* * *

**So I got the idea for the name of the Charming brothers from **_**Into the Woods**_**, the Disney movie-musical that came out, I think, in December. I love that movie. I felt a need for two princes, and the names that popped in were the names of the actors that played the characters, Chris Pine and Billy Magnussen, and it helped that I can actually visualize them as princes. They're freaking good looking people. Also, just extra info; one line from **_**Into the Woods**_ **that really got to me was one of Chris Pine's. It goes, "I was raised to be charming, not sincere." I just feel like it addresses the concept of fairy tales, and I just can't help but think that line makes sense with many of the actions of Disney princes.**

**Well, that was just a look into my brain, thanks for reading!**


End file.
